The Trials of Time in the Wonders of love
by fateprincess
Summary: Read the story and find out what happens after a mission of the kuro neko and the shiro neko. How will they be able to surpass this trial and will they still be able to find the wonders of love...? Please review guys!
1. Chapter 1

Note:

Note: POV means Point Of View

If you see the word alternative after a POV it means that it's happening while the other POV is also occurring…

Arigatou for reading this! Hope you'll finish it!

* * *

-

**Chapter 1**

Today, if you would visit Gakuen Alice, you will only see rusty metal gates and a clean green lawn. Although it's like this, only prestigious students with alices are allowed to enter the gates. Only those who have alices would be the ones to see a portal that lies in the middle of the field. This portal is the only pathway to the academy. But let's not wander around, our main focus is the two heroes who through them, made the academy safer. These heroes were a 14-year old boy with raven-black hair, the famous fire-caster, Natsume Hyuuga and a 13-year old girl with hazel-brown hair tied up in pigtails, Mikan Sakura. This is where we'll begin the story.

It was a lovely day, perfect for a spring festival. Gakuen Alice held this fair every year and this day was not different. Mikan was strolling through the booths ahead of Natsume.

Natsume: Baka! You're supposed to be my slave for this day. I won the wager.

Mikan: uh…hai…………Natsume! Look at that! It's a game! I want to join!

Mikan tugged Natsume to a dark room. A voice called out.

Voice: For you to win the game you'll have to look for three different things. The first one to hand it to the officials at the end of the maze would be the winner! The three things are a pink clock, a blue balloon and a yellow teddy bear. Good luck!

Natsume's POV

That baka shoujo! Having me participate in this kind of game is really annoying! Well, at least she's having fun, but with this darkness I could barely see anything. I called out her name but she didn't respond. She must be far in the maze now…sigh… I guess I need to find her…

Normal POV

Mikan wandered around looking for the objects but she was stopped by a girl. This girl was in fact her classmate. It was Sumire, a girl totally obsessed in Natsume.

Sumire: Mikan! Stop bumping into other people!

Mikan: Sumire…? Gomen….

Sumire: You should be! I saw you with Natsume again. Didn't I warn you before that if I see you hanging around with Natsume you'll be toast? That's what I'm gonna do now…

Mikan: Sumire! Iya!!

Mikan uttered a shrill cry of pain and helplessness. Natsume heard her scream and quickly rushed to the rescue. Sumire heard someone was coming so she quickly hid. She was too late though, Natsume saw her.

Sumire: Natsume…?

Natsume: Sumire, I'm warning you. If you keep on doing this I won't hesitate to burn you to a crisp!

Sumire: Gomenasai Natsume… I promise I won't do it again!

Sumire quickly left heading toward the direction of the light.

Natsume's POV

"Why are you always like this?! You act like a damsel in distress and you expect me to save you every time?!" I said. Every word stung me more than it her. I knew I was insulting someone I love. I knew I was hurting her greatly. I saw tears in her eyes and felt really guilty.

Normal POV

Natsume: the important thing is you didn't get hurt that badly. At least she only pushed you to the floor.

Mikan: Natsume-kun, Gomenasai, Arigatou.

She said wiping tears from her eyes.

Natsume: You're still my slave polka-dots. I order you to go back to the classroom.

Mikan: uh…hai…

Once there…

Mikan: Good Afternoon everyone!

Natsume: You're so loud! You're giving me a headache!

Mikan: Gomen Natsume-kun. Hotaru!

She goes over and tries to hug Hotaru…

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Mikan: Ouch Hotaru! That hurts!

Natsume looks at Mikan with a concerned but cold look on his face. Koko reads his mind and grins widely. Natsume shoots him a death glare. "Tell anyone and I'll burn you!" Natsume thought and Koko gets the message and goes away.

Ruka: (petting his bunny) Mikan, who were you with before you got here?

Mikan: Oh, Ruka-pyon. I was with Natsume. I got stuck with him because of that silly wager and for this day I'll be his slave…

Ruka: Oh… (With a hint of jealousy in his voice)

Koko: (Slyly) I seem to notice that you're spending a lot of time with Natsume nowadays, or is it the other way around…?

Natsume lights a fireball and torches Koko's shorts. Koko runs away.

Natsume's POV

If only Mikan knew I wouldn't be acting this way. If only Mikan's daftness finally sees that I like her. She's so stupid yet smart at the same time…sigh Koko came pretty close in exposing me. I'll get him later for that.

Normal POV

Natsume: Let's go Ruka.

Ruka: Uh…hai…

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Note:

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Time goes by really fast until the last dance came. The girls wore a blue dress with lots of ruffles in them. They wore a shiny silver tiara on their heads. The boys wore simple tuxedos. There was a variety of colors for the boys to wear such as black, blue, white and red. Mikan went to the room where the ball was to be held, with Hotaru. Once they got there, Mikan admired the sight she saw. There were lots of people in the room dancing to the tune of Mozart's Sonata 16. After a short while, Mikan lost track of Hotaru so she walked to one of the tables and sat on a chair.

Ruka: Mikan-chan…

Mikan: Oh, Ruka-pyon…

Ruka: Would you care to dance with me…?

Mikan: Sure!

They had fun dancing as usual. Then Ruka invited Mikan to go for some walk since they're already exhausted. They strolled on a path through some trees. The sky was shining brightly full of stars. They were not aware that someone was following them.

Natsume's POV

I climbed one of the trees near the both of them. As skillful as I am, that didn't take me very long. They stopped for a while. I could see Mikan look at the sky and admiring the stars. They were talking very softly that I couldn't even hear them. I nearly feel of my hiding place when I saw Ruka turned to face Mikan and suddenly kissed her.

Normal POV

Mikan: Ru…ka…-pyon…?

Mikan said wide-eyed and surprised.

Ruka: Mikan, I want you to keep this a secret…

And he walks away after saying that.

Mikan: Ru…ka…….

Mikan's POV

I managed to find a little consciousness to walk. I don't know how because my mind was really preoccupied. I knew I couldn't face Ruka-pyon from now on. I walk towards the woods, one hand unconsciously touching my lips.

I really didn't know where I was heading. The next thing I knew was that my feet touched midair and I found myself falling. I didn't even realize that a tree was burning.

Natsume's POV

I felt so hurt that I immediately burned a nearby tree. I jumped off from my hiding place and I found Mikan walking alone. I wondered where Ruka was. I followed Mikan to the quarry near the cliff. She seemed unaware of her surroundings. She touched her lips. I felt disgusted. I turned away to hide my face. Nest thing I knew I heard a scream. Mikan was falling off the cliff! I moved swiftly to catch her.

I arrived just in time. We were then standing next to a tree, Mikan safe in my arms. I held her close. She smelled like strawberries. She wept softly on my chest. Ho I loved her. Then I remembered I was supposed to be mad at her.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Note:

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Normal POV

Mikan was crying on Natsume's chest when Natsume pushed her to a nearby tree.

Mikan: Natsume?? Thank you for saving me…

Natsume: What were you doing with Ruka a while ago?

Mikan: No…Nothing really….

Natsume: I saw you kiss him! You'd better tell me little girl or I'll burn your hair!

Mikan: No I didn't…! It's just… Hey! What do you care about anyway?

Natsume: Because…  
Mikan's POV

Natsume was really searing me… he pinned me to the tree, really hard. He still hasn't finished his sentence. Both his arms were holding me hard and I couldn't free myself from his grip.

I was so surprised (again) when his lips descended on mine. He whispered to me"I love you Mikan" and left. I was left to the silence of my own thoughts and the pounding of my heart. Again I was left by another person who kissed me.

NEXT DAY:

Natsume's POV (Alternative)

What did I do? I'm sure I made her a lot more confused. With that tiny brain of hers she wouldn't even understand a tiny bit of detail. But, I couldn't help myself. I admit that I was jealous. I was walking towards the entrance of the elementary department's building when I saw her. I followed her secretly…really, eavesdropping and spying her gets pretty boring. I saw her stop so I hid behind a nearby tree.

Mikan's POV (Alternative)

I still remember what they did to me. ..What were they thinking? But…why did I become so numb? It was like I was paralyzed. If I face both of them now, I wouldn't know what to say. Iya! What will I do? Will I tell it to Hotaru…?

Normal POV

Out of the shadows Persona suddenly appeared in front of Mikan.

Mikan: Persona?!

Persona: Hello Sakura-san. Fine weather today, isn't it?

Mikan: Uh…Hai…Persona….Why are you here?

Persona: Let me tell you one thing Sakura-san, your powers will be of great help to this academy. Do you want to help save people's lives to do what is good…?

Mikan: Of course! But, how…?

Persona: You will help the others in accomplishing missions organized by the officials of this school such as myself. The others, like Natsume, risk their lives everyday in order to make the academy safer for all its students.

Mikan: Nat…su…me…?

Natsume's POV

What?! Mikan's participating in the missions?! I can't allow that! I don't wanna see her getting hurt; suffering as much as I do the torture I endure everyday! I will do everything I can to protect her, even if it means giving up my own life. It's only a sacrifice for the one I love. I'll die just to save her.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Note:

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Normal POV

Persona: So, do you agree to join?

Mikan: (in her thoughts)I know I may die from these missions but, now I'll get to stay close to Natsume, to protect him from the pain of saving others everyday. I don't know why I am doing this but, I feel as if it's my duty. Now, I'll be able to save others' lives. I'll be able to do something good for once…

Persona: Do you accept my terms, Sakura-san?

Mikan: I'll join you if you promise to grant my request to get on the missions with Natsume.

Persona: If that's what you want then it shall be granted. An asset like you is too valuable to misplace Sakura-san.

Mikan: Okay, so what now Persona?

Persona: From now on your life will be at the Academy's hands. You missions will be relayed to you only when needed and you have no choice but to follow. You are now, officially, an Academy's pawn. I must warn you though, every time you go on a mission, your life falls on the line. If you die, the academy will treat you nothing unlike an object. Be careful if you value your life. As Natsume's partner, you shall now be named Shiro Neko, the white cat. You have no right to call each other by your real names outside the Academy. Only the names given to you are the ones you could call each other. I shall be with you tonight to brief you for the mission. Be ready Sakura-san. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask your partner. I'm sure he'll be happy to answer them for you. He already knows you're joining.

Mikan: But how? I haven't even told anyone!

Persona: I believe this entire conversation was not at all private. Please step out of the shadows, my Kuro Neko.

Suddenly, Natsume emerged from the darkness. Mikan stares at him unbelievably.

Persona: Get comfortable with your partner Shiro Neko. I shall be leaving now. Goodbye.

Mikan's POV (Alternative)

I felt stunned. The recent happenings have been too much for me. Then I see the person whom I would like to see the least. We're all alone now and it gives me strange mixed emotions of rage, anger, hate, disgust, fear, confusion, happiness, peace, security and ecstasy. I really didn't understand why, but these feelings hit me like lightning the moment the moment I lost myself in those cold crimson eyes. So cold and full of concern, it bothers me. Natsume stepped closer. I took a step backward. He corners me to a tree. He pins me a gain with his vice-like grip. I couldn't pull away. He started speaking.

Natsume: What were you thinking when you joined Persona? Do you know that you could die in these missions?

Mikan: I'm quite aware of that fact, Natsume.

Natsume: Then, how stupid can you get to risk your life for people you don't even know!

Tears started to form on my eyes. I did risk my life but it was all for the same guy who was now insulting me. I wanted to save him, I wanted to protect him and I wanted to be with him when he needed somebody. But those words, dripping with remorse, were like daggers pointed at my heart. I couldn't take it. Tears prickled down my cheek.

Natsume's POV (Alternative)

After Persona left, stepped over to Mikan. Seething with anger and concern I neared her. She stepped away from me. She stopped her back in front of a tree, which left her trapped. I held her captive in my arms. I spoke to her in a tone I never would have used. But the words cascaded from my mouth as I used it as an output for my anger.

Natsume: What were you thinking when you joined Persona? Do you know that you could die in these missions?

Mikan: I'm quite aware of that fact, Natsume.

Natsume: Then, how stupid can you get to risk your life for people you don't even know!

Every word felt like poison on my lips. My mouth felt bitter. I looked at her with concern and felt attracted to those hazel eyes. I saw tears willing from inside. He eyes grew distant. She turned away and clutched her heart. Her face winced as if receiving tremendous pain. I saw her tears prickled down her cheeks. I felt guilty at the hurt I was inflicting he. I needed to comfort her.

Normal POV

Mikan was sobbing now. Fisting her hand near her chest as Natsume held her beside the tree. Natsume's face registered anger but his eyes showed concern. He held Mikan's chin and guided her head to face him. Her eyes were red from the salty water gushing from them.

Natsume: Mikan…I'm sorry…I…I…

Natsume, receiving no response, held Mikan in his arms in a tight embrace. Mikan gathered all the strength she could muster and punched Natsume with a tough blow. Natsume staggered back.

Mikan: What wrong with you? You insult me without even knowing everything! I joined this organization in order to be with you! I don't really understand. You always insult me and make fun of me, but…it seems that I forget all my worries whenever I argue with you… I don't understand why you're mad at me, when all I wanted was to protect you! I think we should keep our distance from now on Hyuuga-san. It's better for both of us. See you in the mission.

With that, Mikan left leaving Natsume stunned for the first time.

Natsume's POV

The things she told me, we're they all true? If they were, what have I done? I shouldn't have hurt her. Now we're worlds apart… I have to protect her no matter what…Mikan….

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Note:

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

Normal POV

Later that day, night befell on four silhouettes that emerged for the enveloping darkness.

Mikan: Tsubasa-senpai?!

Tsubasa: Hello, Mikan-chan…Hope you're ready for your first mission….

Persona: Please keep in mind the rule about the names…Shiro Neko…please call him Shadow.

Mikan: Oh…yah…Hai!

Persona: Since it's ShiroNeko's first mission I expect you boys to keep an eye on her. For this mission you have to obtain an important microchip. Be careful with it. It's very brittle. Of course, there would also be others who would try to intercept the package. It is located here. shows a map another thing is that we don't know where the exact location of the microchip in the building. You would be the one to look for it. That is all.

Mikan's POV

I'm really getting scared now. As we near the building I feel like I want to hold on to Natsume but… we should really try to avoid each other… he's my partner and all but… interruption I could feel a strong sensation behind me. When I turned around I saw Natsume's fire. He was preventing a bald guy from entering the building…

Natsume's POV

I felt anxious and afraid for Mikan. It was her first mission and seeing that we were still mad at each other, she didn't even bother practicing on using her alice. As we neared the building, Mikan kept on trailing behind. Boy, she's such a slow runner. Being much more experienced than her, I sensed the bodies following us from behind. I recognized the leaders of the pack, the bald fat guy from before. He had the alice of ice, the complete reciprocal of my element. Fought them before and won. I burned his hair off, a permanent reminder of crossing my path. Heh. I snickered inside. Missions are sometimes very entertaining. I lost track of Mikan behind me. Suddenly I felt someone used their alice. I glanced behind me. The guy fired an ice dart. It's heading toward Mikan! I immediately blocked it with a fire wall. It melted the dart almost instantly. I looked for Mikan. She was beside Tsubasa. She was shocked and surprised but not harmed. We headed for the building.

Normal POV

The group trooped inside the building, shielded by the wall Natsume created. They hurried. The wall won't last for long. They came up with the following plan. Tsubasa retrieved the microchip and he will return it to the academy while Mikan and Natsume acted as decoys to lure the anti-alices away. They needed to terminate all who crossed their way.

Natsume's POV

As decoys, we waited in the building to battle the anti-alices. Silence wafted from nowhere as the evening breeze ruffled my hair. The void between us was unbearable. I could sense her shivering from the cold and the only thing I wanted to do was to wrap her in my arms in an embrace that could dispel any coldness. But we were on a mission, and the last thing I wanted was the anti-alices use Mikan as a hostage. I remained still, breathing in the heavy air as I sensed the oncoming vibrations of our enemies. They were close, very close. A loud crack was heard when they stormed in the door leaving it in shambles. We braced ourselves for their attacks.

Mikan's POV

The enemies are near now. I could hear them coming closer, closer and closer. I was stunned when I felt something whiz past me and churned a wisp of my hair. It stung where it passed. It was a bullet. Natsume pushed me and burned the attacker. He screamed for help as his skin melted from his face. He ran out of the room, poor guy. Natsume was handling the entire defense. I felt too stunned to even move. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a man aim a gun at Natsume's back. I jerked my body to block the blow without even thinking. I WAS WILLING TO GIVE UP MY LIFE FOR NATSUME.

Natsume's POV (Alternative)

I felt a presence of danger behind me. I knew that one of our enemies was training a gun on my turned back, and then I felt something cover it. It was a warm comfortable presence that covered the gun's path. Something was wrong. I turned to see Mikan blocking the bullet intended for me. I pushed her away. I got shot instead. I fell to the floor withering in pain. I could feel the blood gushing from my chest. My vision was growing darker and my hearing became faint. I heard Mikan scream my name as she lay beside me. Darker. Silence. I slipped away from my consciousness as a dead weight fell on me.

Mikan's POV (Alternative)

There I was, ready to die for my love…. Wait…MY WHAT?! All this confusion was getting into my head.i knew I couldn't love him, and that goes for Natsume too. But I was wrong wasn't I? I loved being with him. I love being close to him. I just couldn't admit it. I love him even before he kissed me. I posed my body to cover Natsume. The attacker fired. I was closing in on my death. Suddenly, Natsume pushed me and fell to the floor. Natsume has taken the shot. He saved my life. To clambered up to kneel beside him. I shouted his name but it's as if he hadn't heard. I could see him in great pain as a pool of blood developed from where he lay. I wept beside him because someone I love was about to be taken away from me. I moaned as I felt something hard and metallic hit my head. Someone had hit me with his gun. I fell on top of Natsume in pain. I slipped into a dark slumber.

3 DAYS AFTER

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Note:

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

Natsume's POV

I was so confused. What happened? I'm in the hospital…oh…I remember… Mikan… Mikan?!

Normal POV

Ruka: Natsume… Are you okay now?

Sumire: Here Natsume, roses to make you feel better…

Natsume: I don't need those!

Natsume's POV

I have a very bad feeling about this. Where is Mikan? I've got to find her! I rushed out of my room leaving everyone shocked. I was running around the hospital's hallways and stooped in front of a door, a door which Mikan's name hung.

Mikan's POV (Alternative)

I woke up because of a loud racket. There was a boy standing in front of the door staring at me. Though I wanted to shout at him for entering my room rudely and disturbing my sleep, I acted nicely and greeted him a nice morning. He approached me and sat beside me. I was really scared because he was a total stranger. I didn't know who he is. He asked me if I was okay. I said yes. I asked him what happened to him because there were bandages on his chest. He didn't answer. Hhhmmm….maybe it's time to ask him who he is. So, I asked him. Again, he didn't answer. He left my room without even glancing back.

Natsume's POV (Alternative)

"Who are you?" Those words played in my mind. How could she have forgotten me? It stabbed me in the heart deeper than the bullet that it may never be healed anymore. Why? Why…? What happened to her? For the first time I felt like crying… I went away avoiding her glance.

Normal POV

Some students of class B were running in the corridors looking for Natsume and they found him heading back to his room.

Ruka: Natsume…

Sumire: Ne…Natsume-kun…you should rest…

Natsume: …

closes door

Hotaru: I'm going to Mikan's room.

Natsume's POV

I was too dumbfounded to even say a word. It's a miracle that I was able to walk back to my room. All of these things are too painful. The person, who I care about the most…forgets everything about me…? How…? How….??

Normal POV

At Mikan's room:  
Mikan: Hotaru-chan, Ruka-kun…ohayou…

Ruka: Mikan, how are you feeling?

Mikan: A bit better but I would still like to sleep.

Hotaru: Then rest for a while.

Mikan fall asleep and her friends started talking.

Hotaru: It's sad for Mikan to forget everyone.

Ana: Except for you and Ruka…

Nonoko: Yeah. She isn't the same Mikan we knew. She speaks softly and slowly. I hope she remembers everything soon.

Koko: she forgot everything about Natsume…I guess Natsume's really hurt now. It's really painful for someone you like to forget you…

Sumire: What?! Natsume likes Mikan?!

Everyone in the room was surprised except for Hotaru and the sleeping Mikan.

Ruka: Iya! Koko! Stop reading other people's minds!!

Hotaru: in a whisper Mikan…

Hotaru left Mikan and she was followed by her classmates but Ruka stayed. He stared at her and sat by her side. After a while, he fell asleep. Then, Narumi-sensei entered the picture.

Narumi: Ohayou, Ruka-kun…

Ruka woke up to see Narumi-sensei smiling at him.

Narumi: So, you're the one looking after Mikan-chan.

Ruka…blushes

Narumi: hmmmnnn…since you and Hotaru-chan are the only ones she remembers…hhhhmm… So desu! I now give you the responsibility to take care of her while she is still under her problem. Help her regain her strengths ne?

Ruka: What!? Can't Hotaru-san take the obligation?

Narumi: she has been very busy with her inventions lately and I think you are fit for the job…let's leave her to rest, shall we?

Ruka: uhmm…hai…

They left the room…and after a while, the door opened again.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Note:

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Natsume's POV

I kept on thinking about Mikan. I couldn't get her out of my mind. I came to her room once again. Well, I can't help it! I was so worried. Inside I saw Mikan and Persona. Somehow persona must have read my mind. He immediately answered my question without me even asking. I was really stunned when Persona started talking.

Normal POV

Persona: Mikan was hit on the head by a gun while you were lying unconscious. I took you back to the academy and left you to the hospital's care. Unfortunately, Mikan forgot everything except her name, alice, school, relatives, Hotaru and Ruka. She won't be participating in the missions unless she recovers from her current predicament. There's still no news on how to get her memories back so, it may take a while before she becomes the old her again. I should go now. Take care of her, Kuro Neko.

Natsume's POV

I was really worried about Mikan. She was looking very weak and frail. Somehow I wanted to hug her but I can't she couldn't remember me so I have no right to do those sort of things. Mikan… She moved a little. She looked scared and was moving uneasily. She was whispering words I can't understand; maybe she's having a nightmare! I was anxious; I didn't know what to do. I held her hand and leaned over her to see if she was moving. Thank goodness she stopped shaking. I left her alone so she could rest.

Mikan's POV

Huh? It's was that guy again. Even though I only saw a glimpse of his hair I knew that that was the boy who entered rudely earlier. I wonder what he wants from me… but, what is this feeling? I could only hear the heavy beats of my heart. But, why did I feel these when I saw him? What's with that stupid guy?! Ne…? Did I really say that…? Stupid guy… hhhmmm… Baka! Baka shounen…?

Normal POV

A few days later Mikan slowly recovered her strength and was ready to go back to school.

Narumi: Ohayou everyone! I hope you're all in high spirits today! I have a surprise for you!

Mikan enters the classroom and her classmates surrounded her except for Hotaru, Ruka and of course, Natsume.

Narumi: Minna-chan! Please go back to your seats! Mian-chan…Ruka would be your partner from now on…so please take that seat beside him.

Mikan: Arigatou…sensei…

Narumi: Today you'll have to write a love letter for me as a quiz! You should use the new words we've discussed and the blah, blah…blah….BLAH! BlaH…?

After classes, Ruka and Mikan were walking along the path lined with sakura trees.

Ruka: Mikan did you know that your birthday's nearing?

Mikan: huh…oh…my birthday…really….

Ruka: It's on New Year's Eve…

Ruka's POV

Mikan looks very unhappy. She still looks very weak. I wonder what I can do to help her… hmm… Oh yeah… I remembered… It's Natsume's birthday tomorrow. I asked Mikan if she would like to come. She said that she would go.

NEXT DAY…

Mikan's POV (Alternative)

Natsume…. He's the guy from before…? Why does my heart start beating so fast? I couldn't look at him at the face…I just greeted him a happy birthday, my head facing the floor. I ran away not even caring about leaving Ruka-kun there, puzzled. I ran wherever my feet took me. I found myself at the foot of an enormous burnt tree… pictures can flashing in my mind. I was running and the falling…and crying…a boy…he saved me…who is he…? I slipped into a deep dark dimension…

Ruka's POV (Alternative)

Mikan and I went to Natsume's room. Mikan seemed stunned when the door opened revealing Natsume. To end the silence, I greeted Natsume and Mikan followed. But her eyes were staring at the floor and then she run away. I tried to follow her but it was of no use. She disappeared just like a bubble. I asked some of my classmates nearby to help me look for her…

Normal POV

Everyone was busy looking for Mikan but it looked like Natsume didn't really care. She just sat under the shade of a Sakura tree hoping to find peace and quiet while reading his favorite manga. Hotaru found Mikan somewhere near the North Woods in front of a burnt tree. She was lying unconscious so Hotaru used one of her inventions to take her to the hospital. Everyone, upon hearing the news, rushed to Mikan's room. They were all relieved to see that she was fine. Ruka, doing his responsibility, stayed by Mikan's side until she woke up.

Mikan: uhhmmm…Ruka-kun…?

Ruka: I'm so glad you're alright… What happened…?

Mikan paused for a while. Her face showed confusion and sadness. She finally spoke up.

Mikan: Gomen Ruka-kun… I really don't know…

Ruka: oh… it's okay. It's already fine that nothing bad has happened to you.

Mikan: …

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Note:

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Normal POV

The Christmas Ball came so fast. Mikan and her classmates were helping in the decorations. And at last, everything was finished so they returned to their room to change. They wore their formal wears provided by the school. Mikan put on a red, off-shoulder dress with a fat glittery belt. Hotaru came inside Mikan's room. She was wearing another design. It was a halter-top dress with a silver ribbon worn a bit higher than her waist. Mikan gave her a little smile and returned to gaze upon herself in the mirror. Hotaru approached her and gestured her to sit down.

Hotaru: Mikan, I'm gonna put your hair down.it looks better that way.

She was slowly combing Mikan's hair with the brush she took from the table. She placed a silver ribbon as a sort of a hair band on Mikan's head.

Hotaru: There, you look 30 prettier. Well then, let's go now.

The two friends entered the ballroom. Time passed and then the room fell as silent as a graveyard and only faint footsteps were heard. Mikan turned around and saw Natsume.

If you were wondering where Hotaru was at this time, she was sitting on a table and eating her favorite crabs.

Mikan's POV

There he was, standing amidst the crowd with all his glory. Though he wore the same suit as the others, he really stood out from the rest. His earring shone in the moonlight as he turned to look at me. At that moment I froze and the tension was too much that I quickly turned away. He's just my classmate right? He should mean nothing to me… I was thinking about it real hard but something took me away from my thoughts. A present rested in my hands. The exchange gift must have begun, I thought. I opened it and took a look inside. It's a pink, round music box decorated with Carnation pink and white Sakura flowers. There was a little hole in one side but I just ignored it. There was something strange because I couldn't open it. I don't know why… what could be the secret of this music box…?

Normal POV

Anna: Mikan-chan, what did you get…?

Nonoko: Uwah! That's a pretty music box!

Anna: Let's open it!

Mikan: It won't open…

Nonoko: Oh… That's too bad… It must have some factory defects…

A song began playing which marked the start of the masquerade ball. They all wore their masks. Mikan couldn't recognize anyone except for Hotaru, Nonoko and Anna because she saw them put on their masks.

Natsume's POV

It's a good thing I knew that that present would land on her. She's really cute in that dress and she also let her hair down. She looks a lot prettier…but how will I give this to her without her noticing that it's me…?

Normal POV

Mikan sat down on one of the chairs she was looking at the dancing couples but still she was very lonely unlike the old Mikan who enjoyed this kind of parties. The song changed to "First Love" by Utada Hikaru when she heard a click. Before she could even turn around, he already left. Mikan only saw his raven-black hair and his mask, nothing more. Mikan soon realized that the guy placed a beautiful necklace on her neck. The pendant was a Sakura flower with a silver lining, a dot of gold on the center and little diamonds scattered around which looked like pollen from afar.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Note:

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Normal POV

Ruka saw everything. He saw the guy placed a necklace on Mikan. The guys passed in front of him and in an instant he knew who the boy was.

Ruka: Na…tsu…me…?

Natsume: … continued walking

Natsume left and vanished behind the school. Mikan was left pondering about the words when Ruka approached her.

Mikan: oh…Ruka-kun…

Ruka: want to go outside…?

Mikan…uh…hai…

They got their coats on and went outside. Mikan didn't even bother taking off her mask. It was snowing. They sat on a bench and gaze upon the stars floating in the stark black sky.

Mikan's POV

I could see a lot of stars in the sky… but I still can't take my thoughts away from that mysterious boy. What did he mean when he said find out what this necklace is for…? My mind went black and a tiny dot of white was my only light. I could see some of my classmates… Oji-san… Tsubasa and Misaki-senpai…Narumi-sensei… and still, a boy. Everything became blurry and I felt a shot of pain in my head. I felt my body collapsing. There was someone who was calling my name… iya…

Normal POV

Mikan fell to the cold floor which caught Ruka's attention…

Ruka: Mikan…? Mikan! Mikan?!

Mikan started to open her eyes…

Ruka: Mikan…? Are you okay…?

Mikan:..uhm...hai…

Ruka: I'm glad you're fine…

Mikan: Ruka-kun… Can you leave me alone for a while…?

Ruka: oh… Are you sure your fine by yourself…?

Mikan: …hai…

Ruka-kun did as he was told. He left Mikan alone in peace. Mikan looked at the sky. A tear rolled down her cheek followed by another and another and another until she couldn't control them. She wept silently as snow flakes continued to make her shiver. Someone hugged her tightly from behind. It was really warm and comfortable that made her feel better but her tears still continued to rush. She couldn't see the boy's face because it was hidden underneath a mask but she was sure that he was the one who gave the necklace to her. The guy kissed Mikan very gently on the cheeks and whispered some words in her ear.

Guy: It's really okay if you can't remember me. Don't force yourself too much… it hurts me a lot to see you like that a while ago… don't cry, baka… I'll still be here to watch over you and protect you. Keep that necklace I know you'll find good use for it.

The guy walked away and Mikan was sure that she had somewhat of a relationship with him. She looked at the sky again wiping tears from her eyes and started to smile. A strong gust of wind blew Mikan's mask off. She quickly picked it up and returned to the ballroom only to find out that everything was finished so see went to her room. She wasn't aware of the saying that when your mask falls off, you'll be losing someone very important to you. Mikan got ready for bed and in moments she dozed off. While she was asleep, she had a dream, a strange dream. Mikan was crying over her mask which lay on the floor. She was in a very dark and enclosed room without any openings. A ring of light surrounded her and butterflies came flittering around. The scene changed into a bountiful forest. She saw that the mask changed into the mysterious boy she often sees whenever she loses her consciousness. The boy was lying with a smile in his lips but Mikan saw that he wasn't breathing. She hugged the boy and said the words "Baka Shounen!!" with an intonation she had never used since she lost her memories. And with that she woke up. The sight of the music box on her desk caught her attention. "I don't remember putting that there…" she thought. She approached it and held it in her hands.

Mikan's POV

… What could have that dream meant…? Huh…? I don't remember putting that music box inside my room. I held it in my hands and felt something on its side. There was a hole. Strange, I thought. It's really shaped like this pendant. I wonder if they're the same size… hmm… they are… oh… it fits…

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

Note:

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Normal POV

The room was filled with a soft sweet sound the moment the music box opened. Mikan pushed the pendant onto the hole to find out that it was the key. There was o small figurine inside the music box. The figurine was a boy with raven-black hair and a girl with hazel brown hair. They danced monotonously to the music coming from inside the box. Their steady gaze at each other was filled with love and compassion though they were lifeless. Their smiles were heartwarming. They're inanimate statues who seemed so serene ad content dancing in each other's arms to the slow sweet tinkling of their pink crystal home.

As Mikan stared at these two figures, a tear rolled down her cheek and secretly painted a smile on her lips. Mikan held the music box next to her ear listening to the soothing tune of Mozart's Sonata 16. She closed her eyes and eventually dozed off. The music box fell from her hand with a small crash... Hearing the noise, Mikan woke up. She stared at the music box, still playing, on the floor. The music box wasn't broken but Mikan was in a trance with something else. It was a little pink paper which stuck out from a hidden compartment. It must have been exposed when the box hit the floor.  
Mikan's POV

Huh…? What's that paper…? I took the box up and pulled the paper out. It was addressed to me so I unfolded it.

Dearest Mikan,

I may not understand how you are feeling right now but always know that I will be here to protect you. Things have been pretty hard for you these days, having lost your memories. But that night, when you risked your all and cried for me, arigatou. You should understand how hard I have come to terms just to write this letter for you. You're so stupid, polka-dots. Try hard to remember. I love you, baka shoujo.

Natsume

Ouch… There's this pain in my head again… This is gonna be bad. It's different from the previous ones… It's more severe… uhg… I fell to the floor… I could hear someone knocking but I don't have the strength to get up. Darkness was the only thing I can see and I couldn't hear anything more… pictures flashed in my mind… pictures while I was at the academy… pictures of my oji-san… the times we used to have… pictures of my classmates… teachers… the happenings in the school… Natsume… A mission… a gun… a burnt tree…kiss… darkness…I opened my eyes again to see that I was in the hospital room. And Natsume was the first person I saw…

Normal POV (Before Mikan Woke Up)

Hotaru: Mikan…? knocks on the door of Mikan's room…

Receiving no answer, she opened to door a rude thing to do and saw Mikan lying on the floor, unconscious. She was in a particular trance that she didn't even move. Ruka passed by and saw the accident…if you would call it an accident he quickly took Mikan to the infirmary. Since the bell already rang, Ruka went to class and left Mikan in the nurses' care. there was someone who had been watching from a not so good place to watch. He wasthe one who noticed a pink paper clutched in Mikan's hand. And when the bell rang, he also left from the high tree he was hiding in…

In the classroom, everyone was talking about Mikan. I don't know how the news came out, but it just did. Everyone was in a commotion, seems like Narumi-sensei was absent again today…how unusual (sarcastically) Natsume left the roomcommon but without Ruka how odd…… Natsume went to the infirmary. Luckily there's no one inside so he trudged in. He saw Mikan in her bed still sleeping. He took the piece of paper and crumpled it. He threw it away in a nearby trash bin before returning to class.

Days pass and Mikan was still under unconsciousness. Hotaru, Ruka and the rest of her classmates often visit her during breaks and after classes. Natsume still sneaks out of the room without Ruka…

Mikan's POV(continuation of Mikan's last POV)

Okay… now I see Natsume… he's here… nothing to be afraid of… but why is my heart beating so fast…? I still can't bear to say anything… I just looked at him… I don't know what expression my face was showing at that time. He turned away and left. I closed my eyes thinking of something or anything! I have to take my thoughts away from Natsume. But, he looked really sad a while ago… did he think that I still don't remember him…?

Normal POV

Students of Class B entered the room and were so overjoyed that Mikan was already awake. Narumi-sensei arrived at the room a bit late…

Narumi: Mikan-chan… Belated Happy Birthday!

He was holding a cake with pink and white icing. The message on the cake read: "Belated Happy Birthday Mikan-chan! From Class B"

Mikan: Minna-san…arigatou!

Mikan's POV

Did I really sleep that long? I missed my birthday… oh well, I'm 13 now… I was very Happy that everyone was here… I saw their happy faces and that made me smile too. I asked them how long I was in the clinic. 20 days was their reply. Ooohhh… that's really long…

Normal POV

Mikan: Gomenasai minna-san! Gomene for making you worry about me so much. Gomene for not spending New Year with you…

Nonoko: Mikan-chan… we did spent New Year with you here… Though you were still asleep we had fun!

Mikan: Happy self Arigatou! half crying…

Hotaru's POV

Mikan… She's in her happy self again… Just like the one she used to be… Could it be…?

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Note:

**

* * *

Chapter 11**

Normal POV

Mikan stayed in the clinic for about one more day so Hotaru decided to visit her for a while, alone. She entered the room and saw her brother just finished talking to Mikan.

Hotaru: Brother…

Imai-san: Hotaru, please take care of Mikan…she might have recovered her memory while she was unconscious the past twenty days. I'll be leaving now…

Hotaru: …Mikan…

Mikan: Hotaru!

Hotaru's POV

Just as I thought, Mikan really did gain her lost memories. I'm glad. But, now that she finally remembers, and she got so close with Ruka… I wonder if she'll still pick Natsume…

Normal POV

Hotaru: Mikan… you remember everything now, don't you…?

Mikan: Hai! Now everyone will be the same… I feel so much better!

Hotaru: Mikan, do you still have any feelings toward Natsume…?

Mikan: huh…? Oh…

Hotaru: …

Mikan's POV

Natsume…feelings…for him…? Come to think of it I don't know… but… Ruka was really kind to me… he was the one who took care of me during these past weeks… I like Ruka… yeah… I like him… he's better than that stupid Natsume!

Normal POV

Hotaru: Never mind…don't answer it.

Mikan: Hotaru… could you still please keep this a secret…? Don't let anybody know that I remember everything now…

Hotaru: …I guess…

Mikan: Arigatou Hotaru….

Mikan's POV

I still shouldn't tell anyone…especially Natsume… if he knew…then… I guess… Ruka… he may really be the one for me… I mean he should be… I don't want him to get hurt… that's what love really is right…? So, starting now… I don't know until when, I'll still be the remembering nothing Mikan they knew since the mission.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

Note:

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Normal POV

Days still passed and Mikan remained the same feeble girl but sometimes she forgets and becomes her usual happy self who makes people suspicious… apparently Ruka and Natsume…

Ruka: Mikan… do you like to go to barn…? We're just going to look at some bunnies…

Mikan: uhhhmmm…hai…

They reached the barn; unknowingly that someone was following them.

Mikan: yey! Bunnies!

Ruka: I'm glad you liked them… they have been my pets since I entered the academy. I go here often to check how they are…

Ruka leans over and pats a bunny. Mikan follows him and pats the bunny beside him.

Ruka: You remember everything now don't you Mikan…?

Mikan: huh…? Besides hmm… Ruka-kun, Hotaru..Narumi-sensei… Anna, Nonoko…oji-san… what else do I need to remember…?

Ruka: oh… igues you don't really remember everything…

Mikan: Gomene Ruka-kun…

Ruka: It's okay…don't force yourself…

Mikan: nee…Ruka-kun… can I have sometime alone…?

Ruka: Okay… Be careful…

Mikan: Hai…

Once Mikan was left alone, she started walking toward the path lined with Sakura trees. She thought about her secret… and how she could still keep it hidden. It's becoming pretty hard for her to control herself from being very happy. She didn't even passed by a single tree when she heard a loud noise from behind her. She looked around but she didn't see anything. She thought that it was just a branch that fell from a tree. She then heard coughing, a severe one… she neared a bush where the sound was coming from and peered. Behind she saw the famous fire-caster, Natsume. He was looking at the ground with one of his hand supporting his body from his fall and another covering his mouth. Small drops of red, which was blood, dripped from his hand. Mikan knew that his suffering was somehow related to the missions and the kind of alice that lessens your lifespan every time it's used.

Mikan's POV

Natsume… Natsume's… Natsume… I have to protect you no matter what! I have to rejoin the missions… There's a reason behind that… and if I join the missions…I will surely… surely… protect you… I need to find persona…

Normal POV

Mikan turned around ready to look for persona…but as clumsy as she was, she tripped over a rock and fell to the ground.

Mikan: ouch… sighs I guess I should be more careful next time… ugh…

Natsume: oi! Baka! Why are you here…? He said trying to hide his coughing

Mikan: Natsume… that's blood isn't it…?

Natsume: What do you care about…? It's none of your business! Go back to where you came from!

Mikan: Natsume… She sobs and runs away…

Mikan's POV (Alternative)

Why is Natsume always like that…? He doesn't care about the feelings of anyone… I was just concerned of him... but why is he mad at me… he didn't need to shout…but…Mikan stopped and clenched her fists… she put her hand close to her heart… Natsume… I can't believe him anymore… I can't even believe myself… why do I keep on pretending who I'm not…? He knows that I still don't remember him but I do… I know it's causing him pain… was I the reason for his suffering…? But… If I tell him… what will happen to Ruka-kun…? I'm sure he'll be sad… it's so hard to choose… if I am really the reason for Natsume's… I should put a stop to it… I'll tell him that I remember… I'll join the missions again… I'll do anything just to protect him…

Natsume's POV (Alternative)

Mikan…she saw me did she…? she really look concerned… but I can't tell her my situation… the fact that she wouldn't even understand… and her new self will be her forever…she won't go back to what she used to be…and of course…that side of her is in love with Ruka… it's a good thing that I'll be gone from this Academy tomorrow…I'll be leaving the world for good… and I should be happy that Ruka will have a happy ending and Mikan will have no loss even with me gone… but just now…she cried… maybe she did really…

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

Note:

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Mikan's POV

Doshite…? Why is there a part of me saying that I should help him? Natsume….I… I can't bear to see him like that… coughing up blood… denying his predicament… I can't understand him… I know he's hurt… why does he even try to hide it? Ruka-kun said that Natsume does anything for those who he considers a friend… Natsume why? Why because of me? tears start to form in her eyes…

Mikan: shouts Natsume no BAKA!! normal voice now… Natsume…. You shouldn't have… I wish you hated me from the beginning!!she's crying already… Natsume…I hate you if you're always like that…demo… Natsume…

I really love him, don't I? It was pity that urged me to like Ruka… it was infatuation.. I didn't want him to get hurt cause he's my friend….demo… Natsume… Iya! I don't want that to happen! wipes tears off her eyes… I need to talk with persona right away….

Natsume's POV

So, she really did…didn't she? As I thought… nani? Where is she going?! Ugh… following her around is a complete waste of time… demo.. it can't be helped…

Normal POV

Mikan headed back to the academy's corridors, hoping to find the masked teacher… demo out of luck she went out again…

Mikan: geez…Persona where are you… when I don't need you I bump into you..when I do need you... you're out of sight…sigh…

Mikan stared at the floor closed her eyes and started to walk straight…

Mikan…Itai! (ouch in Japanese…) gomenasai!

Persona: Sakura-san… watch out where you're going…

Mikan: Persona! Chotto Matte! I need to talk with you…

Persona: no, you can't join the missions again… you'll just cause more trouble like before…

Mikan: demo… I need to know what's happening with Natsume…

Persona: Natsume eh? My kuru neko has a lot of things to do… and that doesn't include anything related to you…

Mikan: …speechless

Persona: Sakura-san… it'll be better if you just keep your distance… Natsume's trying hard to forget you….

Mikan: eh?! Persona!! Matte!

Persona: Gomenasai Sakura-san…

Persona disappears on the path…Mikan stares at him or probably at nothing because Persona is now far away and nothing was to be seen of him…

Mikan's POV

Natsume… iya! I won't let persona hinder me… Natsume.. I'll definitely protect you…

Normal POV

Persona: This will be your last mission kuruneko…I expect that you'll be able to handle this…

Natsume: …

Persona: well then, I know you thought of a plan already so get going… and oh… one more thing… a copy alice can't copy an alice unless the owner of the copy alice sees an alice being used…

Natsume: …

Natsume went away… hoping that he'll accomplish the mission without getting hurt... but with that copy alice in the hands of the enemy… would he?

Anyway…back at Mikan's room…

Mikan: Natsume…where could you be now?

Mikan looks out her window when she sees the distant figure of Natsume…

Mikan: Natsume! He's on a mission again?!

Mikan raced down the hall and outside…she couldn't see anything but darkness and the shadows of sakura trees…

Mikan: Natsume? Natsume?

Mikan started wandering around until she came to a light…

Mikan's POV

Where could have Natsume gone? thump…thump… ouch… what was that sudden jolt of pain in my heart? Natsume? Natsume…? Anou…. What's that? thump…thump… my heart's beating very fast… kya! What's happening? Kya! I closed my eyes and in an instant I was in a warehouse of some sort… Natsume! Huh? What's happening here?

Normal POV

When Mikan saw the light she approached it and got transported into a warehouse of some sort. she saw an unconscious child on the left. The little girl was looking very weak… a guy was standing in the center. He was staring blankly at Mikan… then Mikan heard a loud crash…She saw Natsume bump into some of the barrels...

Natsume's POV

Mikan…? Why are you here?! Argh…ouch…

Mikan: Natsume!!

A girl appears from the shadows of the warehouse…

Girl: so this is how weak the Academy's pawns are…snickers oh… is this your girlfriend? I see you want to join the club…

Mikan: huh? No! Who are you? What have you done?

Girl: oh… I didn't make a formal introduction… I'm Mishuiro Ayami… looks at Natsume… Don't you dare move an inch…kuro neko…returns her stare at Mikan… and now you know me... I wouldn't want to know you though…she lights a fireball in her hand… and now's your doom…this is such good entertainment…

Natsume: Mik…an…

Mikan: You think that you can do anything you like huh? Well, hurting people will never be a good joke!

Ayami: You're pretty interesting…. Too bad I need to dispose of you…Take this!

Ayami threw a fireball at Mikan, but of course, you and I know that Mikan has the nullification alice…and the fireball didn't hurt at all…

Ayami: snicker… thanks for that alice…. It was hard eluding the attacks of your boyfriend… now I can easily kill that boy…

Mikan: wha… Natsume…

Ayami: snickers… you did a wrong move… Just like that little girl…points at the unconscious child… and that guy….points at Natsume… hhhmmm… you seem not much of a use… Kodiru…take care of her… I'll just make things fun for this…kuru neko…snickers…

Kodiru: hai…

Mikan: Kodiru?

Mikan looked at her back and saw the guy who was just staring blankly at her a while ago… he approached Mikan…

Kodiru: You may have the nullification… demo… I can still win…

Every step Kodiru took, Mikan steps back. It came to a point that Mikan was trapped. But… let's go to Natsume's part first….

Ayami: there's no use in using your alice…thanks to your girlfriend…

Natsume: You'll never get away with this…

Ayami: oh really? What makes you think so? Haha… you're quite funny… not to mentin handsome… it really hurts me to kill you… well, taste your own medicine!

Ayami lighted up a huge fire in her hand… Natsume didn't, or rather can't, move because his body was already very weak after fighting with the girl… The attack hit Natsume where Ayami wanted it to hit…

Ayami: haha…Bull's eye….

Mikan was really frightened but the sight of the fire caught her attention…

Mikan: Natsume!!

Mikan was of course really foolish and this act just led Kodiru see an opening. Kodiru pushed Mikan really hard that her body instantly lost strength.

Mikan: Kya! Kodiru-kun…

Kodiru: …

Mikan's POV

Kya… I can't fight him… I can't even stand up… demo.. Natsume… Natsume's in trouble… if I use my steal to get Ayami's alice..i would be able to help.. demo.. how can i… i…need to fight with Kodiru… Natsume… I wish you could help me now…

Normal POV

I guess we can say that Mikan's prayer was answered… Mikan closed her eyes, hoping that when she'll open them again, she would be waking up from a dream… but when she heard Kodiru scream, she opened her eyes instantly and knew that it really wasn't dream…

Kodiru: AHH!!

Kodiru had his shirt on fire and so was his hair… He screamed as he ran around like crazy and bumped into a wall which knocked him dead…

Ayami: heh… I guess you still have that last ounce of strength eh? Well, I'm gonna take it from you now…Hya!!

A big flame darted towards Natsume. In the blink of an eye the fire turned to diminished before it even hit Natsume…

Mikan: Yamete!!(STOP!!)

Ayami:shocked eh...?!

Mikan: You shouldn't do these things!

Mikan ran toward Ayami and touched her. In the blink of an eye, a yellow stone was in Mikan's hands…

Natsume: Mi…kan…

Ayami: What? How did that happen?

Mikan: Using your alice to do bad… is unacceptable!

The little girl in the corner opened her eyes, barely stood up and talked in a very faint voice…

Little girl: Nee-chan… I opened that portalpoints at the bright light that appeared behind Ayami…

Mikan: hai.. wakatta…(I understand)

Ayami: huh… please don't…

Mikan: gomenasai…

Mikan stepped closer to Ayami, Ayami stepped back, touched the portal… she was easily transported to another dimension…

Little girl: Onee-chan… I'll close this portal… please help Onii-chan…

Mikan: huh? Natsume!!

Mikan's POV

Natsume's still weak… He's in so much pain… Oh my! He has a lot of wounds… Natsume… Why do you do such reckless things…? I have to get him out of here… Natsume…

Normal POV

Mikan: anou…

Little girl: My name is Yume…

Mikan: Yume-chan… can you make a portal back to the academy?

Yume: Hai… nee-chan… puts her hands in front of her and a bright red light appeared… This way… ane-chan….

Mikan: arigatou… goes to Natsume…. Natsume… please stand up… We're going back to the Academy…

Natsume stood up very slowly… He was trembling with pain… He fell down on his knees…

Mikan: Natsume… she pulled him up and helped him walk…

Our three heroes walked to the path of the red light and once again... They were walking on the bricks that lay out flat between the Sakura trees that stood on the fields of the Academy…

Mikan: Yume-chan.. I'll just call the teachers… please accompany Natsume-kun… I'll be back in a short while…

Yume: Hai…

Natsume held Mikan's hand… He won't let it go…

Mikan: Natsume…

Yume: Ane-chan… I'll be the one to call for help…

Yume ran leaving them alone…

Mikan: Natsume…

Mikan's POV

Yume-chan… Why isn't she still here? Natsume… hang in there… I believe in Yume-chan… Natsume… You'll be fine I promise… Natsume… demo…how can I help you…? looks at Natsume with her eyes full of concern and sadness… Natsume… huh? Ame? (rain?) Spring rain huh? Soon everything will be in full bloom again… the Sakura trees will be lovelier than ever… demo… it's getting really cold… the shade of this tree is not much of a use… the raindrops still keeps on falling on us… Natsume… this will worsen his condition… Natsume….

Normal POV

Mikan: Natsume… I'll just look for a good shelter that's nearby…

Natsume: Mikan… no…holds her hand… cough…

Mikan: Natsume… This rain will worsen your condition… I need to find you a shelter…

Natsume: no…

Mikan: Natsume… If I don't it'll only worsen your condition…tears start to form in her eyes… then… I… I won't be able to protect Natsume-kun…

Natsume: no…

Mikan: Natsume…

Mikan's POV

Natsume-kun… Why…? It'll be for your own good… but why…?

Natsume's POV(Alternative)

I don't want Mikan to leave… I don't want her to leave me alone… especially on this day… this rain will stop soon... and after that… the flowers would be very beautiful… This path will become prettier… I hope we can still sit on the shade of the trees… like we do… when I would sit beside the tree and she would sit on the opposite side… I closed my eyes thinking that my mind was going blank… my body was starting to weaken every second… I don't know what Mikan's doing… I could only hear the rustle of the leaves… Then… I felt a warm sensation envelop me… It had the feelings of love and tenderness… but it felt really sad…

Mikan's POV(Alternative)

Natsume… if you don't want me to leave… then, this is the only thing I can do to help you… I approached him… his eyes were closed… Natsume… Hang on for just a bit okay? Yume-chan will be arriving soon… I hope… I hugged him tightly. The only thing that I was able to do was to warm him right?

Normal POV

Natsume: you shouldn't have lied to Ruka, Baka…

Mikan: huh?

Mikan freed her arms from Natsume.

Natsume: you told him you still don't remember everything… that's just the opposite of the truth right?

Mikan: You knew…

Natsume: You can't hide anything from me… cough… cough…\

Mikan: Don't speak… Just rest and save your energy…

Natsume: why shouldn't I?! That's why I was given a mouth!

Mikan: geez, Natsume…

Natsume: but… you know… I'm feeling better when you're here…

Mikan: blushes

Natsume: Take care of everyone…

Mikan: I'm stupid right? I can't even do anything to help you… much more, how could I help everyone?

Natsume: Baka, with you everyone feels better; you have that attitude that can cheer anyone. I like that part of you…

Mikan: you sound like you're…

Natsume closed his eyes once again and stops breathing…

Mikan: Natsume? Natsume?!

Tears rolled down her cheeks everydrop falling on Natsume's cold body…

Mikan: Natsume?! Why….W….Wh..y?! Don't leave me here! I told you to hang on! Baka! Pervert! Idiot! Natsume!!

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

Note:

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Normal POV

Mikan's tears still continued to rush when suddenly a white light appeared before her. In the middle of the light was a stone. Mikan put her hand in the air and the stone rested on her hands.

Mikan: Nani kore? (what is this?)

Mikan examined the stone and touched it with her finger…

Mikan: Kya!

Mikan was surprised when the stone rose up and burst into little balls which glowed with a bluish-white hue. The little balls swayed here and there, and eventually landed on Natsume. All the little orbs found their way to Natsume in about a minute. There was a moment of silence until heavy breathing was heard.

Mikan: Natsume? Natsume!?

Mikan was shocked to see Natsume open his eyes and catch his breath. She hugged him really tight.

Natsume: Get off me Polka! You're giving me germs!

Mikan took her hold off Natsume.

Mikan: Gomenasai…Natsume… Natsume…. Nat-

Natsume: Geez, why do you have to say my name over and over? Demo…(But) arigatou…(thank you…)

Mikan: Natsume! she hugged him again…

Natsume: Oi! Oi!

Yume and Narumi ran towards the two of them.

Yume-chan: onii-chan…onee-chan…(big brother… big sister) Dai jou bu?(Are you alright?)

Narumi: Mikan-chan… Natsume-kun…

Mikan: hai(yes…) we're fine…

Narumi: That's good… Let's go back now shall we?

Mikan: okay!

Since then on, the Academy was as safe as can be… Yume closed all the portals in the academy and opened a new portal… the only portal the Academy… so that the academy can be easily protected…. The dangerous ability is only given the mission to guard the portal… thanks to our three heroes the Academy is now out of harm's way…

But, the light that Mikan saw and the light that made Natsume live again is still a mystery that might never unfold. The only thing I'm certain about it is that it's an alice. I wouldn't know of course what type of alice it was because I'm not a teacher there, I was only a student, and our teacher never discussed the different alices, he said that there were a lot and said nothing more about it… That's why I'll say nothing more of it and end this chapter...

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

Note:

* * *

**Chapter 15**

And ten years from now, on a particular spring day. As the cool breeze rode with the waves of the ocean and thee golden sun was already setting, casting its last rays on the shore where our couple, Natsume and Mikan, was sitting. They were holding each other's hand and looking out to the horizon, thinking about their days in the Academy.

Mikan: It's fun to reminisce the old times, ne…Natsume?

Natsume: Yeah.

Mikan: Natsume, I wish we could stay like this forever…

Natsume: Mikan, promise me you won't be sad. Promise me you'll take care of Mitsume.

Mikan: Of course I would. What kind of mother would I be if I didn't?

Natsume: You'll be a great mother…

Natsume rested his head on Mikan's lap.

Mikan: I wish you can still be with us to watch your son grow.

Natsume: Not all things go as you want…

Mikan: There would always be a way right?

Natsume: But there's no way out of this one.

Mikan: It's really hard to accept that fact…

Natsume: …

Mikan: But you know Natsume, it'll be hard, but I'll do my best to get over it. I know you'll still be by my side protecting me.

Natsume: I'll never leave you…

Mikan: Natsume… I love you…

Natsume: I love you too… and I never want to see you cry…

Mikan: …Natsume…

Natsume fell asleep in Mikan's lap. Mikan hugged him and a tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away.

Mikan: I promised Natsume that I wouldn't cry… but… Natsume…

Natsume slept peacefully. He lay is a deep slumber never to wake up again. And as the first stars twinkled in the stark black sky, Mikan found herself alone in a world full of uncertainties and mysteries. She wished that she could be sleeping, just like Natsume, lying unconscious on her arms…

* * *


	16. Bonus

Note:

**

* * *

Extra Chapter**

The last chapter was my last account of what happened in their lives. I still am studying at Gakuen Alice and find it really peaceful here. I really wished I was with Mom so she wouldn't be sad. But it's pretty fun here… I met new friends… I'm sure I'll do great… just like my father… I never got to meet him but mom said that he was a great person… quite perverted and badmouthed…but he was sweet… I sure could see that he was on this story that my mom told me… Mom said that I really looked like him. I have raven-black hair and a mysterious aura… but mom said that she wanted me to be cheerful so that I can fulfill the wish of my father so I smile as often as I could… tonight, I'll be on duty to guard the portal again… it's kind of boring… but with Yume senpai it'll be fun! Hehe… She's such a good onee-chan and she helped me narrate the last mission… Tomorrow I'll send another balloon up to the heavens with my message for my father tied with it. I hope he's guarding mom while I'm not with her and I wish he's happy wherever he is…

Signed,

Mitsume

* * *


End file.
